7 Bladesinger Series - Dog Days
by Awatere11
Summary: Lady Emma Wentworth, you asked if there was any more ... for you my sweet. life goes on in the bladesinger verse. XXXX
1. Chapter 1

1

Tosh felt sick, it was the third time in as many days that her body rebelled as she tried to cook the bacon. Finally admitting defeat, she placed the bacon in the warmer and sat at the table to cradle her head in her hands.

"It was Jack's marmalade for me." Ianto said as he entered the room with Poppy on his hip.

"What brother?" Tosh looked up and smiled as a baby was offered.

"My morning sickness. Jack's toast set me off every time. I could never tell him though, he loves the stuff so much" Ianto bent down and looked in a lower cupboard for something as he spoke as she was so busy watching his cute butt wiggle that it took her a moment to catch up.

"Morning …. Oh god. You think?" she gasped with wide eyes.

"Toshi, you are a least twelve weeks gone, maybe more" Ianto laughed as he shook a Sippy cup at the little girl who clapped her hands, "I can smell you from here!"

"But I didn't plan … I mean … oh god!" Tosh looked down at the baby in her arms and hoped.

"Don't be silly little sister. You began craving as soon as you held my boy. Poppy here was the last straw. You know we must cycle together so we influence …. Shit." Ianto stopped talking and frowned.

"John! Tosh have you seen my monkey today?" Ianto frowned.

"No, I'm first up down here" she shrugged and watched as Poppy mastered the Sippy cup without a second thought.

Ianto wandered into the Den of Hart, taking a moment to pat the red door that had helped him fix the nursery. Miller had been a fine accomplice in that little caper and Ianto had learned that his son had more of him in him that he had thought as he had given Jack a very fine show of defiance.

John was in bed. Just a tuft of hair poking out as he sniffled.

"Johnny? You OK?" Ianto said softly as he rubbed the patch of hair.

"Icky tummy darling. Feel yuck" came the muffled reply.

Ianto lifted the covers and lent down, kissing the small cupid mouth of the man who was more asleep than awake and John hummed with delight as Ianto stroked his cheek.

Ianto closed his eyes and inhaled. Deep _. Shit._

"John? When do you cycle?" Ianto asked softly and John wearily opened one eye.

"Gug…huh?"

"Darling, I think you've fallen" Ianto whispered.

"No, I'm still in bed" John frowned with confusion.

"Oh my funny little monkey man. No. Fallen in" Ianto feather brushed his fingers over John's bare stomach before sliding his hand lower to welcome the morning wood John had been leisurely pulling.

John stared up with shock as it dawned in him that Ianto was right. He'd not cycled for some time.

"I'm preggers!" John whispered with owl eyes filling his face.

"Oh boy, aren't I in for some fun" Ianto sighed as the sound of Tosh throwing up came through the pipes.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jack was celebrating as he hugged John.

Miller frowned and patted Poppy's little head as he watched the adults act as stupid as ever.

"What do you mean, Poppa John has a bun in his tummy? Did he eat one?" Miller asked and everyone awed at his sweet little face.

Poppa John has a baby growing in him like Taddy did" Jack said as he dropped to a knee and spoke to his son.

"But Poppa John isn't like Taddy. He's not a boy-Mommy!" Miller frowned.

"Baby. Daddy, Poppa and I can all be boy-mommies." Ianto patted his knee and Miller climbed up for a cuddle.

"I loved making you in my tummy. And Poppy. I felt so important and and loved, so happy. When you were born I felt like I had done the most bestest thing I had ever done" Ianto informed his son who puffed up and grinned.

"I was important Taddy?" Miller asked.

"Yes. Remember when you first saw Poppy? How great it felt to be a big brother?" Jack asked and Miller nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, now you get to be a bigger brother. Poppa John wanted to give you another little sister, or maybe brother this time. You are so good at the job" Ianto hugged his little boy who looked over at Poppy on Tosh's lap.

"Hear that Poppy-poo? You're going to be a big sister." Miller crooned at his sister who threw her Sippy cup at him in response, "Don't worry. I'll teach you!"

John sighed and rubbed his tummy as he swelled with love for his little bub and Owen rubbed his face as he tried to comfort himself as he thought of John's possible problems. He noticed Ianto watching Tosh and looked over, surprised to see her rubbing her own tummy with a soft smile.

His brain finally engaged as Ianto give Tosh a loving look.

"No fucking way!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Owen was beside himself as he flew about the kitchen.

It had taken everyone else a few minutes to catch up and John was excited to share his pregnancy with someone else. Apparently that's how his people had done it and he had been secretly sad that he was going to be alone.

Miller was over it. He slid from Ianto's lap to the floor and reached under the table for Poppy's Sippy cup, then he trotted over to the sink and flicked it in.

"Thanks Baby, good work" Ianto said and Miller turned to face him.

"I'm not a baby. I'm a big brother and I'm going to be a bigger brother. I need to do stuff now!" Miller informed them with his hands on his hips.

He then stomped from the room with purpose as they all giggled.

"Well, what about you Poppy?" John asked his daughter who responded with a raspberry.

"Really? That the best you got" he asked with a giggle.

She stared at him for a moment, then scrunched up her face.

Ianto made a small noise in his throat as he plucked his baby from Tosh and handed her to John.

"Ooooo, my little Poppy, poppet, pop popity pop bum!" John crooned as he cuddled his daughter.

Ianto looked at the red face of his daughter and snorted.

"Well, never a truer name, she is popping something out for you Poppa" Ianto drawled and Jack let out a gawf as the smell started to waft from her nappy.

"Ew, no, I don't …" John tried to hand her off but Ianto held up his hands.

"Oh no you don't Momma John. You need to get used to this if you have your own, I'm not your baby bitch!" Ianto growled and John's face fell as he saw the serious gleam in Ianto's eye.

"Well you heard my gorgeous bond-mate! Let's go get some ice-cream!" Jack clapped his hands and rose to leave the room as John looked up with horror.

"You're not leaving me with her?" he whined.

"That's what you wanted. Don't worry, I'll bring you back some" Jack promised with an exaggerated pout.

John groaned and looked down at the little horror still filling her nappy and as he watched her face cleared and she looked up on to his face.

Damn if she didn't have her Taddy's glare of doom aimed at him.

John sighed as he carried her to the change table and wondered where the gas mask was.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto was humming as he bathed the children. Miller was enjoying the bubble gun, scooping more water into it and shooting it up into the air.

Poppy was laughing and clapping her hands as she watched the bubbles changing colour as they danced in the air.

At almost four, Miller was definitely the man in the eyes of his sister who was fast approaching 6 months.

"I thought you said no alien tech with the kids" Jack accused from the doorway and Ianto snorted.

Poppy reached up and grabbed a handful of blue/silver hair as Ianto's ponytail fell forward into the water. John reached through the doorway and handed Poppy's towel to Jack.

"Damn it, I really need a haircut!" Ianto muttered as he wrung out the hair.

"No!" four voices shouted and Ianto looked down at his daughter was shock as she joined her brother and other two fathers in their united declaration.

"Baby girl! Did you just speak?" John gasped.

"No?" came a small voice and Ianto laughed as he scooped his wet baby into the air, amongst the bubbles still hovering.

"Oh my gods, can she be talking already?" Jack whispered with glee.

"Bladesinger. Look at her blonde hair, I see pink growing in." John whispered back.

"Yes!" Ianto barked.

"No!" Poppy barked back and Miller laugher.

"No Poppy!" Miller giggled and she looked down at him, still surrounded by bubbles.

"No, miwa!" she responded and everyone awed at the pet name.

"She said my name, Taddy she said my name!" Miller was beside himself as he shrieked with pleasure.

"Well, it would appear that Big Brother Miller is the favourite!" Ianto laughed.

"I thought her first word might be Poppa" John sighed then smiled as she flapped her hands at the bubbles.

Jack held out his arms, covered with Poppy's large pink towel. Ianto swooped her through the bubbles as she shrieked and was plopped into Jack's arms.

Jack and John left the room still cooing over her and Ianto turned his attention to the little boy who had quietly watched the exchange.

Ianto felt the water and it was still hot so he quickly shed his clothes and climbed in with Miller. The little boy's face lit up as Ianto held out his arms and Miller rushed to climb into his Taddy's lap.

"My first, my bestest boy." Ianto murmured as he kissed Miller's hair.

"Poppy will be a big girl when bubba comes" Miller said.

"But you will always be biggest. You will be the bravest and cleverest and they will all learn from you because you will be the one they really want to be when they grow up" Ianto said softly and Miller chewed it over.

"Taddy? Can I have a dog?"

"What?" Ianto gaped, _where did this come from? Bloody Bladesinger genes are making these children far too advanced for their ages._

"Too many baby things happening and I need a special friend to talk to and help me. I need a buddy" Miller said and Ianto wondered when his baby had started to grow up. "I'll be four soon!

"I'll talk to Daddy and Poppa. I don't think it will be a problem but the whole family has to agree. OK?" Ianto asked and Miller cuddled into his Taddy knowing no-one would dare say no.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next day, the men took their wee man to the pound to choose a new family member.

Poppy was more than happy to stay with Tosh as they cuddled on the sofa watching a DVD, well … Tosh watched a DVD while Poppy enjoyed a bottle.

Tosh was showing more bladesinger as she settled into her pregnancy. Overnight red flecks had grown in her hair and Miller had spent time tracing it with his fingers as he told her how pretty she was.

Poppy had a cute white teddy outfit on, complete with pink paws on her feet. The hood was pulled up with wee teddy bear ears poking up as she hummed around her bottle. John had kissed her goodbye, then kissed Tosh without thinking.

Tosh had giggled at his confusion and forgiven him knowing he had done that with Ianto a hundred times. What Owen didn't see wouldn't hurt him.

Miller had been speaking non-stop about the dog he wanted. Black. Big and teethy. _Teethy?_ The men had awed at that one.

As they walked down the rows of cages Ianto shivered at the sight of so many poor creatures begging for love. Gods, if he could take them all home to save them from this place of doom he would.

Finally little Miller stopped and stood with his mouth open as a small Jack Russell terrier stood staring back. Behind the terrier a small teacup Chihuahua was shivering in the corner.

"They're a pair I'm afraid" the pound worker told them.

"An elderly lady who was a shut-in had them. When she died they laid with her body for three days before her caregiver came to check her. They are inseparable and if we try to separate them they pine. Poor things are on death row. Final two hours" She shook her head as Miller crouched to stare at the dogs.

The terrier was white with a brown head and the Chihuahua was tan. Poor things were skin and bone. The terrier stepped up to the mesh and placed a paw against the wire, still looking at Miller. Miller placed a small hand over the same spot and looked behind the terrier at the wee rat sized dog hiding its head.

"Only one Taddy?" Miller asked in a small, squeaky voice that betrayed his worry for the dogs.

"Oh chickie!" Ianto sighed as Jack and John had a silent argument behind his back.

Miller watched the men waving their arms as they argued and looked again to the one who would make the final decision. With big eyes he employed the patented Jones Pout.

"Please Taddy bum? They are just little things, two little babies are not as bad as one big horse one?" Miller rationalised and Ianto knew he was pretty buggered.

"Oh baby. You and your heart" Ianto sighed, recognising his own heart was breaking for the dogs.

Miller held his breath and pulled out his last card.

"Bubba needs one too. Look, the white one is the big brother looking after the baby. Poppy will need a doggie if I have one!" Miller was quite pleased with his logic and Ianto snorted.

Jack was in mid rant and stopped as he heard the snort. He turned in time to see Ianto nodding at the worker.

John gave a hoot as he realised Miller had won and Jack groaned. _Great, two rat dogs instead of a mighty watchdog. Bloody hell!_


	6. Chapter 6

6

Tony the Terrier was on a rampage. The minion hadn't stood a chance and Miller sat in throes of laughter as Tony gave the plush toy a bloody good talking to.

As the dog shook the toy, its feet slid on the polished wood floor. Miller almost lost his breath as it skated about, changing direction with each shake of its head. The minion was grinning maniacally as Tony growled and woofed through the mouthful.

Ianto watched with soft huffs of amusement as he wondered where the rat had got to. A shrill scream from John's room alerted him to a possible answer.

Ianto entered the room and stood with his mouth open as he witnessed the mighty Captain John Hart cowering on his bed as the Chihuahua barred its little teeth from under it.

"Charlie! Come out from under there you naughty doggie" Ianto growled and the kitten sized monster stalked out from its cave with stiff legged temper.

As it got halfway to the door it stopped and looked back over its shoulder at John. Another small snarl was presented before it turned and showed him its bum. Then it stomped from the room.

"John, I keep telling you. You have to be strong. As long as you show fear she will dominate you!" Ianto sighed and John whimpered.

"But she's so bloody vicious. Look at my big toe" John pointed at the offended toe, a small bead of blood on the tip alluded to the monster's mighty attack.

"You never feed her, never pet her and every time you see her you squeal like a bloody girl!" Ianto counted on his fingers and shook his head. "Bloody pussy!"

John gasped with horror at the slur and stepped from the bed to argue with Ianto. A small brown flash had him retreating to the bed as Charlie snarled from Ianto's feet.

"Charlotte Hartness-Jones. That's enough!" Ianto barked and the dog cowered.

"I love that. Hartness-Jones. All our names joined together, just like us!" John grinned and Ianto giggled as the small dog stealthily moved forward a few feet then stopped and dropped to her belly.

A wail from the other room had Ianto hurrying back to see a disaster unfolding.

Tony had torn an arm off the minion and was shaking the armless minion as white confetti like stuffing flew from the wound.

Miller was cradling the limb to his chest and he roared with indignation as the minion died a horrible death.

"Bad Tony. You killed Bob!" Miller roared and Tony woofed through the toy in response.

"I did NOT say you could do that. Don't bloody lie to me!" Miller snarked, whacking the dog on the nose with the arm.

Tony dropped the minion with a yelp and looked at Miller with wide brown eyes of sorrow.

"Oh Tony! I'm sorry did I hurt you wee man?" Miller held out his arms and the dog wriggled across the floor on his belly for a hug.

Ianto grinned as he saw Jack's soft heart in play as Miller kissed the head of his minion killer and crooned.

Charlie slunk into the room with her usual crafty silence and quick as a flash, lunged for the limb. She turned and ran with the arm as Miller roared at her to drop it and Tony raced after her barking for his prize back.

Ianto filled his lungs to yell at them all when an almighty thumping sounded through the house.

Ianto ran with alarm to find Jack groaning at the bottom of the stairs, tangled in a wet and sorry looking minion.

Miller had followed and cried out as he saw a white paw under his Daddy's leg and he rushed forward pushing at Jack to get off his dog. Tony was laying so still that Miller began to wail.

Ianto reached down and scooped up the dog, holding it gently and growling as everyone looked on with shock. Ianto placed a hand in the armpit of the dog and waited. He felt a heartbeat so he held it looser and felt the ribcage move.

"He's alive but I think the leg looks broken" he declared as he turned and hurried for the SUV.

John raced around him and opened the door as Ianto slid into the front passenger seat. Miller wanted to go but Owen held him back knowing that this might not end well.

As John spend the SUV off into the night Miller wept for his little mate.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Tony had survived the tumble but his leg had definitely been broken in the fall.

The cast was bright pink which Miller considered an insult to his wee man. His front left leg stuck out at an angle as he struggled to master the cast and Charlie was not making it easy for him.

She took delight in darting around him, his slow staggering looking comical enough without her mocking him.

Miller was angry that his Daddy had hurt his baby and nothing Jack did seemed to help the matter. Finally Ianto had reminded Miller of the stitches Ianto had needed a few months ago due to a certain car left on some certain stairs and the promise to be a good boy.

Miller had chewed on that for most of the day and then approached his father and haughtily informed him that he was forgiven since Tony would live.

Ianto's poorly disguised laughter did not help Jack's mood and it was only a pouting John rubbing his belly as he slumped into Jack's lap while complaining about being hungry for McDonalds Big Macs that changed Jack's mood.

Ianto had learnt with his own pregnancies that Jack was a feeder. He loved providing for his family and the chance to please John was overwhelming. Miller being allowed to go for his own happy meal also proved a bonus for their bonding.

Ianto volunteered to stay behind with John and they were barely out of the driveway when Ianto dropped to his knees and deep throated a surprised and very excited John.

John leaned back and let his head drop back against the back of the sofa as Ianto hummed around his grateful hard-on.

John felt Ianto's talented tongue slid around the base of his cock as Ianto sucked and he cried out with overloaded emotions. Ianto was pouring so much love into his actions that John had lost control of his body as he convulsed and whimpered.

Finally Ianto brought him to his release and John's hips stuttered as he shot don Ianto's throat.

Debouched and boneless, John was easily manhandled into a laying position. He moaned as Ianto cleaned him with a cloth then gasped as Ianto started to stoke him off again.

When Ianto threw a leg over and impaled himself John was babbling in several off world languages. This time Ianto came along with John. Both of them laughing and panting as Ianto cleaned the little bump forming.

"Gods Love, you never appeared this randy before" John panted.

"You are so gorgeous, so bloody pretty. I want to eat you alive" Ianto purred, rubbing his nose against John's earlobe as he breathed in his scent.

"Oh Gods. Toto, you … ah" John sighed letting himself drift as Ianto purred and licked, nuzzled and snuggled.

"Love you Johnny" Ianto whispered and John felt tears as he felt it.

 _Loved._

Jack came into the room with the bag of food to find John asleep with Ianto gently running his fingers through his hair.

"OK?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah. He was just a bit over excited, needed to even out. Hungry" Ianto muttered, holding out a hand without looking up.

Jack slapped a big Mac into the grabby hand and John woke with a hungry growl.

Jack handed one to him and grinned like the mighty hunter returning triumphant from the hunt. The hum of delight from John confirmed Jack's opinion of his own self-worth and Ianto grinned as he bit into his own burger, his fangs gleaming.

"No! You had …." Jack leans in and whispers, "Boom- boom … without me?"

"Boom-boom? What game is that Taddy?" Miller asked as he climbed onto the sofa and Jack gasped with horror as he realised Miller had heard him.

"Bladesinger Chickie love, ears like a fricking vertali!" John giggled.

"Um, Boom- Boom is a grown up game." Jack said back.

"Ah! Like that stupid cricket game thing!" Miller nodded and offered John a French fry from his box as Owen gasped from the doorway.

"Cricket! Did that little heathen just mock cricket?" Owen demanded and John growled as he protectively cuddled Miller.

"Careful lover, John is in protective mode." Tosh laughed as she entered with Poppy, "Not to mention that Ianto is smelling … oh wow. Really?"

Tosh took a deep inhale as she leaned over John and hummed. He grinned and shuffled along, letting her sit with him.

"Oi! What the hell is …" Ianto grabbed him and dragged him from the room.

"Owen, remember how nuts I went during my pregnancy, those ups and downs?"

Owen nodded mutely.

"They are both going to go completely off the rails, especially when they have each other to feed off and commiserate with. Best deal? Smile, nod and feed. Kiss, cuddle and pamper. Because this is nothing." Ianto said solemnly as Owen felt his balls shrivel, "She may decide to kill you when she doesn't fit her pants and as for those heels she loves? Well, you better have a lot of compliments stored up because she will rip your gonads off at the moment's notice."

Owen whimpered as Tosh called his name and trudged back in like he was going to the electric chair.

"That was mean" Jack said from the doorway.

"Only getting him back for the times he made fun of the way you were such a wonderful mate during my pregnancies!"


	8. Chapter 8

**NB Thanks for having read this Verse, if anyone still did other than one loyal fan. I'm closing out this verse now, it is definitely only my own pleasure in it that had kept it going for so long.**

 **Sorry for cramming your in-boxes with stuff you didn't want to read anymore.**

 **Due to my Bipolar I may just take a wee break from writing altogether. I can't take the negativity even though I do try to just delete and move on.**

 **Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am humbled by those who asked me to continue this one. I'm glad because this is my personal favourite. Walter Verse comes a close second.**

.

.

.

They were like twin moons, orbiting Ianto as he tried to ignore them.

With a sigh he finally put the book down and looked up as Tosh crossed his eye line. This must mean John is behind him as they snarled and mocked each other over Ianto's head.

"Please." Ianto asked politely, "Can you stop comparing ankles and bellies?"

They both stopped and stared at him with surprise as they had completely forgotten he was there.

"Tosh, you have the loveliest toes I have ever seen, did you know that?" he asked, tilting his head up to look at her.

"John!" he sighed and John whimpered, "Such an expressive nose. And those ear lobes … so suckable!"

"Really?" John pouted as he sniffed softly, "You think they're suckable?"

"So, much so that I would gladly suck them now except for the simple fact that I must read this report before Jack's meeting tomorrow so I can prep him" Ianto informed him with a wink.

John deflated and gave a huge pout so Ianto compromised, "How about at bath time tonight? I'll suck your lobes … and stuff."

John huffed with delight and rubbed his belly, Tosh growled.

"Sure! He gets everything!" she growled, her teeth gleaming.

"Stop that!" Ianto demanded, "Poor Owen is so excited, he doesn't stop talking about the birth!"

"Really?" she grinned, then turned to hunt for her wayward mate.

Ianto told himself to apologise later for that one to Owen but he had spoken the truth.

Every chance he got, Owen whined and moaned about the impeding birth and his fear of Tosh's pain.

Ianto began to read again in peace as John rushed off in search of just the right bubble bath.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto realised he had asked for all he got as he opened the bathroom door to find bubbles.

So many bubbles that he wondered if there was any room for him. John popped up from the bathtub, _ah there it is_ , and preened.

"Darling, did you not notice the bubbles escaping around the room?" Ianto askes mildly as he gingerly made his way to the tub.

"Come in and spread some more gorgeous" John simpered as bubbles moved around him.

Ianto watched with awe as Jack's head emerged, bubbles rolling off his hair. "Hey babe!"

"How the hell can you breathe down there?" Ianto asked as he struggled with a shoe lace.

"Underwater, no breathing allowed. Sucking, some nibbling maybe" Jack sniggered and disappeared again as John groaned and lolled his head.

"I thought I was sucking!" Ianto pouted dramatically to show he would have, really, and John purred.

"Can I wash bubba?" Ianto asked, reaching out to stroke the belly.

John sighed with delight as Ianto finally slipped into the water and leaned in for a kiss. John could feel his hard-on rubbing against his hip as Ianto leaned in to kiss bump.

"Candy? Can I have a bum-bum?" he whined and Ianto snorted.

Ianto carefully slid behind John and then lifted him into his lap, his hard-on now pinned between those lovely tight butt cheeks. John sighed with delight and wriggled as Ianto used the waterproof lube to slide a few fingers into John's hole.

When Ianto lifted him once more, impaling him with that gorgeous hard-on John gave a cry of passion and Jack popped out of the bubbles to watch Ianto's face as he bucked into his lover.

John was gripping the edge of the tub as he ground down, panting and mewling and Jack leaned in to suckle on a nipple.

This sent John over the edge as his sensitive nipples were overloaded and he screamed his release as it pumped into the water. Ianto grunted as he followed him, gripping his hips so hard that there would be bruises.

Jack lifted the boneless Hart off his mate and then slid into Ianto as he was gasping from his orgasm and he barely had time to register the breach before Jack was snarling out his own orgasm, holding Ianto tightly with teeth imbedded in his neck.

The three men lay as they enjoyed the water. Finally Ianto sighed and looked over at Jack.

"Gotta go Cariad" he said softly and Jack whined, a pout forming

"Sorry. I promised Tosh a "nursery date" to help chose a colour scheme" he pouted back.

"She can't have mine!" John snarled, determined to be first.

"No baby. Your purple and orange theme is too unique to be copied!" Ianto even said it without a cringe and John sighed happily, collapsing into Jack's arms.

"I'm sure Tosh will chose something soft. Calming and peaceful" Jack smiled as he enjoyed watching bubbles kissing the tip of Ianto's penis before re-joining their mates in the water.

"Soft! Our baby will be savage!" John said with a yawn.

"God help us" Ianto muttered to himself as he shut the bathroom door.


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto was exhausted.

Finally the two pregnant drama queens were having their afternoon cat-nap and he had time for the children. He had sat with Miller to watch TV and promptly fell asleep.

John had been in a demanding mood all week and so was Tosh. His pandering and cajoling had not pleased either of them one jot. Owen had been an absentee father-to-be and to Ianto's horror, Jack had retreated as well while claiming to be too busy for his family matters.

Family matters. Really?

Ianto woke to the sound of yelling. Miller had slid off the couch and was telling poppy off as she tottled along the edge of the coffee table with the TV remote firmly between her few teeth.

"Oh no pops, not the mote!" Miller was saying as he wrestled with her, her eyes narrowing to show the Hart temper as she clamped down harder.

The TV began to flicker as the channels changed and Miller's growl was drowned out by the raised volume.

"Oh god!" Ianto groaned as he tried to rise from the sofa.

His feet became tangled in the toys Miller had scattered while he was sleep. He fell forward as fatigue slowed his reflexes, striking his head on the coffee table and now Miller was yelling as he rushed to his prone Taddy.

Miller began to cry as he saw blood flowing from a large cut at Ianto's temple and he shook him, trying to rouse him. Poppy was pleased that she had won but then became scared by Miller's actions so she sat on her bum with a heavy thump and began to wail.

It was Tosh who stormed in to ask Ianto why he was letting her wake the house from their afternoon snooze and she found the unconscious Taddy surrounded by his terrified babies.

She screamed.

John waddled in with as much haste as he could manage and fell to his knees with a clumsy huff of pain. They carefully rolled Ianto onto his back and he made a horrible gurgling sound.

"Oh god, he's vomiting" John cried, trying to push him back to his side before he choked.

Miller had run for the phone and poked Tosh with it. She rang Owen's cell and tried to stay calm as Ianto moaned softly on the floor.

"Better be important princess … .shit …. We're kinda busy chasing …. Argh, not the left one ….. Jack ya blouse, duck …. Fuck …. Where's Ianto, I thought he was bloody doing the job …. Jack!" Owen was running. His panting loud in her ear.

"Ianto has fallen and hit his head. He's unconscious and he vomited. Oh god," she cried as another convulsion hit, "He's fitting. Please brother, hang on … oh Ianto."

"Shit!" Owen changed course and ran back for the SUV calling out to Jack who was ahead of him, "Home! Emergency. Leave the bloody weevils"

Jack had his hands on his knees panting and as the SUV drew alongside, he straightened up to open the door.

They screamed up the drive and Jack flew from the still moving vehicle as he ran for the front door. Miller opened it with tears streaming down his face and Ianto's blood on his hands.

Jack hooked him under an arm and kept moving, Owen running along behind him.

Ianto was on his side with towels covering the vomit. A blanket was placed over him and Jack could see the blood still seeping, even as Tosh tried to wipe it away with trembling hands.

"Oh my love" Jack wailed as he gathered Ianto into his arms.

"Oi! Let me have a look at him" Owen pushed at Jack and he loosened his hold enough for Owen to check him over.

"Jesus. He's out cold alright. Shit, that's a good whack!" 

"Taddy fell over my minion" Miller pointed to the plush one armed top with a wobbling lip, "I killed my Taddy."

Miller began to wail again and Ianto groaned at the unwelcome noise. "Taddy!"

Miller threw himself at his Tad who lethargically drew him into his arms. "Miller? Baby?"

"Ianto. Look at me!" Owen demanded and he blearily gazed into the light.

"OK. Bed! He's concussed and needs rest. Try to stay quiet and awake for a while, then I'll come wake you and check you through the rest of today and tonight OK?" Owen spoke to the room at large but focused on Ianto.

"Jesus mate, how tired are you?" he asked softly.

"Exhausted. I've not slept for a few days. Tosh had cramps, then John needed cherry pie at 2 o'clock in the morning, two mornings in a row, then Miller had a play date so I did the shopping then I got back and John had flooded the bathroom and Tosh broke the coffee machine. It took hours to pull it apart and fix."

"Easy. I'm tired just listening to that and you're not finished yet are you?" Owen frowned. "Shit, you have the kids as well. Aw, shit! Thank god you didn't fall asleep at the wheel or something."

Jack listened with shame, Ianto had tried to tell him he needed help and he'd shrugged him off.

Jack carried his beloved through to the bedroom with a grizzling Miller following. John sat on the sofa as he comforted Poppy and kicked himself for being do selfish.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto was gently undressed and slid into the bed in just his boxers. Jack sadly noted the bags under his eyes and the way he sighed as he felt his pillow under his head.

"You have been spread too thin darling" he sighed as Ianto looked at him owlishly.

"You can't sleep yet, not until Owen checks you again." Jack frowned, "How about you tell me a story to keep your brain awake?"

Miller was standing in the doorway watching with his fingers in his mouth in such a Ianto way that it pulled at Jack's heart. My babies.

Ianto motioned and Miller's face lit up as he raced to the bed and climbed in with his Tad.

"A story?" Ianto frowned and Miller became still with expectation, "Well. What about? The time I met Daddy, the time Daddy fell off a building, or the time Daddy ran over my foot?"

Miller giggled and rolled his eyes, "What about me?"

"You?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Oh. I can't remember where we stole you from. Under a bush somewhere I think."

Miller laughed and sniggered deeper into his Taddy's arms.

"When I was pregnant with Poppy, you remember she was in my tummy? So were you before you were born. I could feel you moving. When you were born you were so tiny and precious that I just wanted to hold you forever and watch your little face. So pretty."

"Boys aren't pretty, Taddy!" Miller scoffed with a giggle.

"Really? Daddy is" Ianto grinned and Jack awed softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"When Taddy was growing you, I was so excited that I could barely breathe" Jack whispered with wide eyes.

"My beautiful boy. My first born son, you were perfect. Lovely and so cute that I wanted to strap you to my chest and walk around with uncle Mickey's big gun to protect you forever" Jack confided and Miller laughed.

"You'll get that gun from his cold dead fingers Daddy!" Miller snorted and they all laughed.

"Tired" Ianto sighed and Jack kissed his sweet face.

"Right, let me at him!" Owen entered and stopped. "Aw, come on. Rest. You have a beast in the bed and a monster trying to snog your face off!"

"To me this is just a bit of R&R Owen" Ianto deadpanned and they all snorted.

Owen checked him over and told him he could sleep, he would wake him soon to check him again. Ianto sighed and closed his eyes, giving in quickly to his fatigue.

"You and I need to talk Harkness" Owen hissed and Jack nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto woke to the sight of his second bonded. John was deep asleep, snoring lightly as he star fished. The bed was huge yet Ianto still found himself pressed against Jack who was also sleep, spooning.

Not that Ianto minded.

He sighed softly and reached under the covers, finding the bump. He sent loving thoughts as he rubbed the bump and was rewarded with a little nudge.

Ianto grinned and tapped back.

This time a large kick in response and Ianto giggled. Cheeky monkey and not even here yet.

Ianto felt bad for what had happened the night before. Poor babies, what a fright it must have been. Thank god he hadn't been alone with them.

Ianto felt a sudden warmth touch his thigh and he moved his hand from the bump to the mattress.

Wet.

Ianto moved quickly, pushing Jack out onto the floor as he struggled to get out of the bed. Jack grunted and sat u with his hair sticking out delectably as he glared at Ianto.

"What?" he snapped.

Ianto threw the covers back and the dark red stain continued to grow.

"No" Ianto whispered with horror, "Our baby."

Jack ran for Owen as Ianto tried to gently wake John. Owen shuffled into the room and began cursing.

John was woozy and kept reaching for Jack who pushed the pillows off the bed, climbing behind John to cradle him in his arms as Owen checked him over.

Ianto didn't know what to do, he saw so much blood. It was leaking through the bedding and all he could think was 'how were they going to replace the ruined mattress this time of night?'

Finally Owen leaned back, a drip in John's hand replacing the lost blood.

"He should be OK," Owen said softly as he noted Ianto's shocked expression, "The blood loss was nominal, blood always looks like it's worse that it really is."

"But he should be in hospital" Ianto muttered.

"Yes, all pregnant men go to A&E!" Owen snarked, "Wake up Ianto. The baby is fine, strong heartbeat. This is just a show."

"So he's OK?" Ianto asked as he wrung his hands.

"Yes, he's going to need bedrest and a bit of TLC, but I know you're the man for that" Owen grinned.

"I meant our son!" Ianto frowned, "Is our wee man OK?"

"Son?" John gasped from the bed, "A boy? You sure?"

"Yes, I hear Jack's laughter from him," Ianto smiled and Jack stilled.

"Mine?"

"Yes Cariad." Ianto grinned, "Just wave it in a darkened room and you've knocked one of s up!"

Jack's preen was matched by John's as they lovingly touched each other's faces.

Ianto quietly left the room to start ringing around for a new bed, hopefully one even bigger.


	14. Chapter 14

John was enjoying his bed rest a little too much and if Ianto ever found out who gave him the bloody bell they were going to get theirs rung for sure!

As Ianto did up Poppy's nappy and lifted her onto her feet the bell sounded again.

Tosh held out her arms and waddled off with a soft hum.

Ianto muttered as he stomped into the room and looked at the bed.

There must have been at least eight pillows, three remotes, an open packet of crisps and a half empty bottle of fizzy pop in there with him, but John was pouting. Again.

"My feet are cold" he whined as he threw himself back into the pillows.

Ianto silently walked to the drawer and selected a thick pair of socks and went to shut the drawer.

"I hate that colour darling" came the weak whine from the pillows.

Ianto froze. Who would see them under the … whatever! He reopened the drawer and dropped them back in, selecting a bright pink pair with green stripes he absolutely loathed. He held them up for inspection and John gasped with delight.

"Oooo, new?" he gushed as he wriggled in the bed.

"A gift from my Niece, Mica. Never worn" he assured him as he flicked the covers back at the foot of the bed.

His toes were curling with delight and John hummed as Ianto gently eased the fluffy bed socks onto his feet.

"Ah, lovely darling" he sighed.

Ianto smiled and bent to kiss John's shins then pilled the blankets down and tucked him in again.

"Alright Cariad?" Ianto asked and John wriggled with delight as he heard Jack's special word used for him.

"I love you Toto" he sighed and Ianto felt bad for feeling grumpy. He crawled up the bed and laid on top of the cover next to John.

"Bored baby?" he pouted at him and John sighed with pleasure.

"Wanna story?" Ianto whispered and John nodded with glee.

Ianto began to recite the story of the Princess Bride and John was soon entranced.

"But does he find the six fingered man darling?" wide eyes needed to know.

"It's later" Ianto confided with a wink and John hummed as he snuggled against Ianto.

By the time Jack found them, they were both asleep and he smiled as he looked at his mates.

He kissed the wee girl he had plucked from Tosh in the kitchen and showed her the sleeping beauties on the bed.

She clasped her little hands and made an 'Awww' noise that made Jack grin.

"My little princess" he crooned as he pulled the door shut.

The dog behind the door was now exposed and eagerly jumped onto the bed and snuggled between the sleeping men

Tony knew he would get some peace from those bloody kids, at least for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

John roared with outrage as Tony flew out of the bedroom with a horrible sock in his mouth.

"Oh no!" Ianto yelled, chasing after the beast, "Not those!"

Jack had heard the commotion and tried to catch the little dog but he was too quick, his accomplice under the sofa barking encouragement.

Now both dogs were under the sofa and Ianto wrung his hands anxiously as John roared from the bedroom for his favourite socks. Jack and Owen levered up the sofa and Ianto fell to his knees. He saw a nest of clothing and toys.

The terrier looked at Ianto with guilt as the Chihuahua popped her head out of the hoard like Oscar the grouch out of his trashcan. The glare of doom for the little beast was withering.

Ianto tried to reach but they were right at the back and Ianto swore softly. Finally the tips of his fingers hooked a toe of the sock and Ianto pulled. It came away with some still in Tony's mouth as it became apparent that he had bitten through the wool.

With a howl of despair, Ianto hooked out the sock as it continued to unravel.

"Tony!" Miller roared with anger as his minion dog cowered, wool still in its teeth.

Charlie saw her chance and shot out to steal the sock back and Ianto gasped with new horror. He had been so distracted with John and Tosh that Jack had taken over doggie duty and Ianto could clearly see that his husband with lacking it scruples when it came to pets.

Jack had wedged the foot stool under the sofa and fell beside Ianto to struggle with the bogs and Ianto sighed.

"Jack, stop." Ianto said softly and Jack immediately let go.

"Why?" Jack whined, "Can you hear that carry on?"

"Have you noticed her pot?" Ianto pointed and Jack frowned.

"Hey, I've been feeding her the same, she's getting fat because our children are too bloody soft!" Jack defended.

"Jack, she's nesting." Ianto pointed out and Jack peeked under.

"You mean …. Shit! You gotta be kidding!" Jack huffed, "They're supposed to be fixed!"

"Well, obviously they missed them or mucked up during the adoption process!" Ianto threw his hands up with frustration, "Two new babies will make four chicks in the house as well as bloody puppies!"

"Oh god" Jack moaned as he slumped against the sofa, "And that upstairs isn't going to be happy."

"Oi!" Ianto poked Jack's exposed butt, "That is our baby's Poppa!"

Jack made a strangled noise and looked up from the sofa cushion, "You tell him. Dare ya!"

"Oh no!" Ianto laughed softly, "You knocked him up, you tell him that he has puppies coming to vie from everyone's attention as well as Tosh's pip."

"Fuck!" Jack swore, slumping back and screaming into the cushion.

"Yep" Ianto rose gracefully, "You pretty much are!"


	16. Chapter 16

John was sulking.

Bloody dogs. All of them. He never thought he could be so angry that he felt physically ill, but there ya go. Never been preggers either.

Ianto was watching the TV, while clicking away at his project as he snorted at the Jimmy Carr Show.

"I want a drink!" John demanded and Ianto sighed, resting his hands as he looked over at him.

"Glass of water beside you, as well as the bottle of orange juice" Ianto said calmly, then resumed clicking.

"I want fizzy!" John pouted as he folded his arms over his bump.

"Owen said you need to watch your levels darling" Ianto didn't look away as he flicked his eyes between the screen and his fingers.

"I want fizzy!" John repeated and this time he shook the bed as he threw himself back.

"And you wonder where Poppy gets her temper from?" Jack said from the doorway and Ianto looked up with a soft smile.

Jack walked over to his beloved and Ianto hummed into the kiss. Jack's hand slid around Ianto's throat and he felt the pulse thrumming under his fingertips.

Ianto wore his long licks free and they flowed like waves around his shoulders.

Jack nuzzled into Ianto's neck and smelt his hair. Green apples. Mmmmmmm.

John huffed from the bed and Jack sighed softly, a warm hug against Ianto's skin.

Jack rose and walked over to the bed, climbing on top of John and kissing him messily while growling and John giggled as he finally got attention.

Ianto went back to work, changing things and then rechecking. Click, click.

"Hello peanut" Jack crooned as he pulled the covers back and kissed the exposed bump.

John shivered with delight as Jack gave love to the baby.

"My little sweetums bum, yes you are, you're my little supernova, oooooo, my wee star" Jack was crooning and peppering kisses over the small bump and John groaned as he stroked Jack's hair.

Ianto swore and then sighed.

"OK hon?" Jack looked over as Ianto grimaced.

"Yeah, made a mistake. Bloody numbers, I hate counting." Ianto muttered, as he backtracked and altered his work to fix the mistake only he could see.

John looked over and whined, causing Ianto to stop and look over at him.

"I'm nearly done Scrumpy" he said lovingly, "Just a few more to go. Just gotta finish this."

John waited impatiently as Jack distracted him with strokes and whispers.

Finally Ianto did the final tidying up and snipping of unwanted bits until he was satisfied with his work.

"OK, let's see how this goes!" Ianto rose and placed his things to one side.

Jack wriggled as Ianto flipped back the covers and slid the snot green and neon apricot socks he had just knitted onto John's feet. They were big, fluffy and went half way up John's shins.

John gasped and cooed as Jack held a mirror so John could see them against the lime green sheets.

"Oh, Candy. Thankyou sweetums!" John crooned as he pouted for a kiss.

"For you, bearer of our child, it is nothing" Ianto said as he leant in and kissed John, his hair falling forward to cocoon their faces.

"I love you" Ianto whispered and John sighed with delight.

Perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

The puppies had come in the night, three little cocktail sausages and Charlie was so proud of herself.

Jack desperately wanted to hold one but knew she needed her babies more so he contented himself with just watching, Miller watching as well with his mouth open as he gasped at each little noise.

As predicted, John was furious. Also, a little curious.

Tony didn't give a shit either way.

Tosh simply went into labour.

Owen got lamped in the head when he tried to help and Ianto threw him out … literally.

Four hours of screams and grunting … a perfect little baby emerged.

Then John wondered if he might be in labour, but then realised it was just gas.

Close call.

.

.

.

Dog Days now comes to an end … no, I'm not confirming name or sex of the baby.

You guys can give your opinions and I'll take it under advisement.

The next instalment is not far away so decide now, Part 8. New Life is currently under construction and I will start posting when happy with it.

Not my fault if someone gets hurt … can't say I didn't warn ya.


	18. Chapter 18

For those of you who haven't seen it yet … Bladesinger 8 New Life has started.

Here we go, Tosh has her wee almond and here comes John's spawn ... but first a simple wee bank robbery with Ianto trapped inside with the other hostages ... lamenting his blade out in the SUV.


End file.
